Device authentication refers to the testing of an identity of an end user of a device to ensure proper authorization of the end user to access the device. Traditional methods of performing device authentication include general password authentication in which an end user submits in response to a prompt a predetermined password in order to gain access to the device. More advanced forms of password authentication involve the submission of any combination of a user identifier, private key or passphrase in addition to one or more answers to one or more corresponding challenge questions. Even more advanced modes of device authentication involve biometric analysis in which the finger print, voice print or iris scan of an end user can be compared to a pre-stored print in order to assure the authorized access of a submitting end user.